


Make him Pay

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Grian, Found Family, Gen, Hermits as a family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: There's a new event in MCC
Relationships: could be seen as any
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Make him Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I need to tag anythin

There was a new event in Minecraft Championships, and it was the final event before dodgebolt, Grian’s team, the Purple Pandas, was in 3rd place. Grian had given up hope about ever catching up to 2nd, False and Ren had disagreed and kept telling him to push on and not to give up, not when they were so close to winning.

Cub and Iskall had visited them in their lodgings and congratulated the three of them for making it this far. To which Ren had scoffed and replied with a curt “You’re acting like we’ve already lost, there’s one event left, and practically no one knows how it’ll work” he climbed down from the top bunk and lay down next to Iskall, who had stolen Grian’s bed after the younger hermit went to go shower.

“True, but don’t get your hopes up y’know” Iskall chuckled and shoved him off.

“Too late!” Ren grinned his tail and ears flicking around in excitement. “I hope it’s not PVP or parkour y’know how Grian gets when it’s all about that”

False hummed in agreement “but there are rumours, and the name is enough to send him worrying.”

Ren’s ears drooped. “That may be true, but hey we’ve made it this far, we could keep going if we keep morale up” their fourth teammate, MiniMuka, entered their cabin and flopped against False, who was sitting on the couch next to Cub.

“Well? What’s happening tomorrow?” Ren got back up and sat by Iskall’s feet.

“Apparently, it’s based on Audience vote, we either kill our opponents or spare them” Mini sighed “but the thing is they’re all holograms, and they’d do their best to sway us to choose the other option.”

“So how do we get points?”

“That I don’t know,” Mini leaned back on the couch, and stared at the ceiling, “but the holograms are supposedly people from our past, good or bad,” he looked worriedly towards the door of the bathroom, where soft singing and the water pelting against tiles could be heard.

Ren and Iskall flinched, they had already been told about a couple of things from Grian’s past. For Ren, it was during their time as a hippie, and he and Impulse had heard screaming coming from Grian’s RV, and during their time as coworkers and Iskall and Mumbo had to work to get Grian down from a panic attack. 

They hadn’t told any of the other hermits as per Grian’s wishes, but they as well as Impulse and Mumbo were usually the ones Grian notifies when he’s having a bad day.

The shower turned off, and for a moment everything was silent until Grian exited out of the bathroom, his big circular glasses perched on his nose and his hair was tucked behind his ears so his hearing aids could be seen. However, his bangs still hid the bullet scar Ren and Iskall knew was there.

Grian wore a sweater too oversized on his body that it looks like he was wearing a dress, he fell on top of Ren and Iskall and cuddled up to them, Iskall laughed and tried to get him off “Dude contestants aren’t supposed to stay the night in other cabins.”

“Tough, you two are my cuddle buds now” Grian held onto them tighter, and Mini laughed.

“Give up Iskall; there’s no escaping him when he gets like that.” 

“Muka please, I’m going to make my team hate me” Iskall laughed as he kept halfheartedly struggling.

“Muki don’t” Grian whined and nuzzled into Iskall more “he’s soft.”

Muka and the hermits laughed as Iskall kept struggling while Ren accepted his fate as Grian’s pillow. Their laughter was cut short when a bell tolled, signalling that they were near curfew, Grian whined as he latched himself onto Ren and consequently let go of Iskall. 

The hermits and Mini waved goodbye to the other two, and False got ready to change into her nightwear, while Mini joined Ren and Grian in their small cuddle pile. 

“Jeez, I forgot how you hermits could be so cuddly” He laughed as Ren latched on to him like an octopus, “though I don’t remember you being this cuddly” he poked his former admin on the nose and watched his face crinkle up.

“What can I say? Being a hermit changed me” Grian stuck his tongue out at him.

“You mean he wasn’t as cuddly back in Evo?” Ren asked, surprised since Grian’s one of the cuddliest people in hermitcraft, next to Zedaph and Scar perhaps.

“Nope, he only ever lets Taurtis touch him let alone hug him” he chuckled as Grian poked his sides.

“Well, now I’ve changed” Grian latched himself back on to Mini “now come back so I could show you how much” he buried his face into Mini’s chest, his glasses pressed against his nose leaving a red mark.

False came back out of the shower, and Ren made Grian and himself move over so she could have room. She dropped herself between them and pressed herself against Grian as she felt Ren press against herself.

It was then that Mini told him, surrounded by friends and having taken his meds, Mini told him about the event, and sure enough, he began breathing heavily, a telltale sign of a panic attack festering.

He squeezed Grian and Ren took the gong out from underneath the bed, they told him to breathe in time with the gong as False rubbed his back and Mini held him tightly.

Grian fell asleep like that, surrounded by friends, and tired whether from today’s event or his panic attack. They took out his hearing aids and glasses and placed them on the bedside table, and joined Grian in slumber.

The next day, they were getting prepared for the new event, and the teams were placed in their respective domes, to get it over with Grian had already thrown his chicken, and he watched it walk around and situated itself under Ace Race.

He wished.

They got transported to the arena, where a screen showed all the contestants as well as their opponents. The rules and how the event is supposed to take place were also visible. As stated it was supposed to be a 1 v 1, with no help from your team or anyone else, just the audience cheering you on, you have to hit your opponent for as long as possible without killing them should the audience wanted you to kill them. The opposite is true for the audience wanting you to spare them.

But just as expected, no matter how much Grian prayed to a God he didn’t believe in, and even to the Watchers that he did believe in, his opponent was Samuel E Gladiator.

He gripped Ren’s shirt, horrified at the face that seemed to be staring right at him. Ren squeezed his shoulder back, and the action was enough to ground him “It’ll only be for a few minutes, and we’d be here for you right after” he whispered, and just the voice of a trusted friend calmed him down.

He nodded and felt himself get transported to his own personal arena; he could see Sam across from him with a soft smile and a meek pose, it seemed as though the mods had thought he was a childhood friend, oh how wrong they were.

He was up first, as there were a total of four rounds, each round a member from the teams would kill or spare as the others watched, or even vote themselves. He breathed evenly, or as evenly as he could as he watched the votes flipped from Kill and Spare.

That is until there was an influx of Kill votes, and in the chat, where audience members could convince others to change their minds were the words “MAKE HIM PAY.”

He doesn’t know who would type that in, but icons of a pair of red and blue checkered headphones and a purple hat gave him an idea, and his chat went wild with the phrase, repeatedly spamming “MAKE HIM PAY” over and over again.

He figured they’d be watching.

Grian breathed, and Sam’s glitchy form seemed to solidify and become even meeker as the timer ran out and Grian was voted to kill Sam, which he would happily oblige.

He wasn’t given a weapon, but Sam was, a sharp iron sword not unlike the knife he held against his neck. He rolled his eyes when Sam seemed to move away from the weapon as if he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Grian? What’s going on? Why are we here?” Grian flinched when he spoke; already, the builder felt like he couldn’t do this. Still, the audience was bloodthirsty; he could hear the pinging of messages no doubt from people who want to know what’s going on being drowned out by notes of “MAKE HIM PAY” or even suggestions on what he should do to him.

“Grian?” It was odd hearing Sam say his name correctly, and that only made Grian angrier, he charged at the rabbit hybrid and ducked the awkward swing of the sword as he punched him as hard as he could.

The psychopath fell back, looking up at Grian with a betrayed look in his brown eyes, “Grian what-” Grian punched him again, a satisfying crunch sounded as he had dislocated Sam’s jaw.

The hybrid screamed and begged him to stop, but Grian only took out his hearing aids and pocketed them. He broke his arms, legs, and ribs; he dislocated his shoulders and knees, over and over he kept hitting him and breaking him.

Just like Sam broke him all those years ago.

He knows Sam’s getting low on health, so he got off him and picked up his discarded sword as the beaten man healed before going back in again, Grian slashed and stabbed at him, and the builder knows Sam’s screaming and begging him to stop, but Grian wouldn’t listen, he couldn’t even hear him.

Sam had taken his innocence, his hearing, his sight, and mind. He took everything from him; the least Grian could take back were his kneecaps.

Eventually, Grian got tired, the routine of hitting and letting him heal before hitting again made his arms and legs ache. He watched Sam beaten and bloodied on the floor of the arena crawl away from him, and he felt a sense of satisfaction then. He didn’t care that this made him like Sam in a way; it was revenge and justice, two seemingly separate things that could so easily be one or the other.

He decided that Sam had enough and quickly sliced his head off, something Sam, the real Sam would never do for him.

He put his hearing aids back in and looked up; he was surprised with how many people came to watch him, all of the former Evolutionists were there as well as Dream and Techno, the rest of the hermits were there too. False and Cub glared at where Sam’s holographic form had disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Ren and Iskall were watching him worriedly, afraid that he might break perhaps.

The crowd was tapering off of a chant no doubt started by the number of people sending in “MAKE HIM PAY” on the screen. 

He felt numb, the right kind of numb, the kind you feel after you cried your heart out, and it leaves you feeling empty and disoriented but alright nonetheless.

The event ended, and Grian had managed to push them up to 2nd place, the previous holders hadn’t read the rules correctly, and they killed their opponents off quickly no matter what the audience voted for.

Which meant that Grian and his team was going through to dodgebolt. 

They were excited, beyond excited, and they shook Grian by his shoulders half-joking that Grian carried them to second place while Grian dismissed it as luck and the other team not reading the rules correctly.

They were comforting to him though when he finally broke down in the middle of the night, seeing Sam again even if it was a fake had broken him, he had killed him and basically tortured him in his final moments, Mini and Ren had comforted him. At the same time, False made chamomile tea for all of them, the two men had held him and refuted every comparison Grian made about himself and Sam.

He had fallen asleep after False had given them his tea, and the three took his hearing aids and glasses off and settled in for the night, they were going to need it for dodgebolt.

The day came quickly, and Grian was shot with nerves, the shorter hermit watched as the pink parrots prepared, it consisted of Dream, George, Sapnap, and Tommyinnit. All of them were great at dodging and shooting, and Grian was convinced that they wouldn’t win. Couldn’t win even.

But at least they made it this far, second place wasn’t too bad, and Grian did try his best, and that’s all that matters to the hermits, that they all had fun.

He dodged and weaved arrows as he picked them up and gave them to False or Mini, the arena got smaller and smaller as team members from both sides got hit, until he was the only one left with Dream as his opponent, he dodged Dream’s arrow and shot his, getting him point-blank in the mask.

The crowd cheered in excitement the voices of the former Evolutionists and the hermits being the loudest of them all, and that had them tied, the Purple Pandas and Pink Parrots, one more round to determine the victor, and for once Grian thought they could do this, they could win.

They couldn’t win, George and Dream had taken out both Ren and False, Mini had taken out Tommy before getting taken out himself, and now Grian had both arrows and a blurry vision. His arms shook as he scrubbed the sweat from his eyes and contacts; his breathing got heavier, the screeching crowd distracted him. His three opponents kept jumping around, and Grian was having a hard time aiming.

That was until he heard a distinct voice from his childhood “GRIAN PRETEND THEY’RE PART OF THE YAKUZA” and Grian’s hands stopped shaking, it was easy to imagine that the Pink Parrots were part of the mafia. They were already wearing suits as their team costume, with pink accents and parrot masks that adorned their faces.

It was easy to imagine them as the gang that hunted him and his friends, that took away his hearing and gave him multiple scars from all the shootouts he’s been in against them, the gang who’s leader Grian killed.

He aimed and shot, and aimed again and shot, both of the arrows hit their targets with ease, and now it was Dream and him. The crowd went silent, and Dream went silent as this tiny man took out both his teammates with quick succession. Nonetheless, he picked the arrows up and aimed.

But Grian could only see Sam behind a gun, instead of a contestant behind a bow and arrow. He kept weaving and ducking and jumping around the small platform, as Dream kept the bow steady on him. Already his nerves were shot after the previous event, but imagining the other Pink Parrots as part of the mafia, that made his fight or flight response skyrocket.

Dream released a decoy, and Grian had lunged for it, notched it and released before Dream even reached for the other arrow, and the masked man went up in pink sparkles as the Purple Pandas won the monthly Championships.

The crowd roared and cheered, and Grian could feel himself getting picked up and swung around by a 6’4 tall woman, Chan, and someone was ruffling his hair, Taurtis, and two people kept hitting his shoulders, Silly and Dom, and his high school friends surrounded him shaking him and screaming at him. 

It was a time before they let go, and let him get on stage with his other team members, a crown adorned on his brow, he didn’t believe he’d be here, and yet he was, with False, Ren, and Mini by his side.

THE END


End file.
